This invention generally relates to the art of fiber optic apparatus and, particularly, to a fanout system or apparatus for a plurality of optical fibers of a fiber optic cable, along with a method of fabricating the apparatus.
Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transition devices. A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule which mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramics. A multi-fiber optic cable may be terminated in a single connector, or the plurality of individual optical fibers of the cable may be terminated in a plurality of connectors to form a fiber optic connector harness. A popular type of fiber optic cable is a multi-fiber flat cable which conventionally is called a fiber optic ribbon or a ribbon cable.
One of the problems in terminating the individual optical fibers of a fiber optic cable is that the fibers are maintained in the cable in a generally parallel, closely spaced side-by-side array. It is very difficult to manipulate these tiny fibers and properly organize the fibers for termination in one or more fiber optic connectors. This is particularly true of a fiber optic ribbon cable. Consequently, xe2x80x9cfanoutxe2x80x9d connectors or other apparatus have been used with multi-fiber optic cables, particularly ribbon-type cables.
A fanout connector or apparatus includes a fanout means such as a fanout insert for receiving and spreading the individual fibers of the cable transversely thereof so that the fibers are more easily connectorized according to hardware interface requirements. The individual fibers extend away from the fanout insert and are spaced apart considerably relative to their closely-spaced relationship in the cable, itself. A plurality of easily manipulatable tubes may be positioned around the individual fibers to protect the fibers. The tubes may be color-coded to facilitate organizing and properly terminating the fibers. The present invention is directed to providing various improvements in fanout apparatus for such fiber optic cables, particularly for use with a fiber optic ribbon. The invention completely eliminates prior usage of separate fiber spreading mechanisms or inserts.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved fanout system for a fiber optic cable which includes a plurality of optical fibers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a unique optical fiber fanout apparatus comprised of a fiber optic ribbon cable, itself.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of fabricating an optical fiber fanout apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a fanout system is provided for a fiber optic cable including a plurality of optical fibers. The system includes a fiber optic ribbon having a plurality of individual optical fibers adhered to a flat substrate in a generally parallel side-by-side array. The fibers are spread apart in a fanned-out array at an edge of the substrate. The loose ends of the fibers extend beyond the edge of the substrate for manipulation and termination purposes. Therefore, the fiber optic ribbon, itself, forms a fanout apparatus which eliminates extraneous fanout mechanisms, inserts or the like.
According to one aspect of the invention, the fanout system also may include a plurality of tube members individually surrounding the loose ends of the fibers beyond the edge of the substrate. A protective transition member in the form of a flat shroud collectively surrounding the loose ends of the fibers at least in an area extending from the edge of the substrate to proximal ends of the tube members.
In the preferred embodiment, fixing means, such as an adhesive, is provided for rigidly securing the proximal ends of the tube members within the protective transition member. A window is provided in the transition member for insertion therethrough of the adhesive into the interior of the transition member. The substrate and the fibers adhered thereto are slidably disposed within the protective transition member. Stop means are provided in the transition member for engagement by the proximal ends of the tube members to define proper relative positions of the tube members. The transition member preferably is transparent so that the adhesive application as well as the positions of the tube members can be visualized from externally of the transition member. Finally, a plurality of individual fiber optic connectors may be terminated to the loose ends of the plurality of individual optical fibers at distal ends of the tube members to form a fiber optic connector harness.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of fabricating the fanout apparatus is contemplated. The method includes the fabrication of the fiber optic ribbon with its built-in fanout system. The method may include the assembly of the tube members as well as the protective transition member. The method also may include terminating the loose fibers to a plurality of connectors to form a fiber optic connector harness.